


Путь домой на Рождество

by novoyaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz
Summary: Стайлз ввалился в коридор, раздеваясь по пути, стягивая с себя мокрую толстовку (мерзость!) и такую же мокрую футболку.– Правила о недопустимости излишне громкого шума действуют даже во время зимнего перерыва в занятиях, – оповестил его раздражённый голос из-за открывшейся двери.Дерек, куратор общежития, вошёл в комнату, и мгновенно застыл на месте при виде Стайлза, который был все ещё мокрым и все ещё без футболки.





	Путь домой на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [home for christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811422) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Стайлз счастливо напевал себе под нос, пока застегивал спортивную сумку. Никаких больше итоговых тестов, никаких занятий — и все это на целые три благословенные недели. Он так ждал возможности провести время дома с отцом, увидеть Скотта и обменяться с ним школьными историями, это ведь был их первый год порознь со времен детского сада.

На улице шёл дождь, так что пришлось натянуть капюшон, пока он добирался до остановки. Конечно, Стайлз скучал по своему джипу, но было неразумным платить за парковочное место рядом с общежитием: рейсовые автобусы отправлялись каждую неделю, а Бикон Хиллз был одной из последних остановок на маршруте Н.

Было холодно, и он все-таки умудрился промокнуть до нитки почти сразу же, но всё перестало казаться таким мрачным, когда Стилински оказался под спасительной крышей остановки. Он прождал неловких десять минут, продрог из-за холодного ветра и влажности, и только потом заметил вывеску. Не-а. Серьезно, последний нужный автобус уехал десять минут назад? Он побледнел, дочитал надпись до конца и понял, что из-за зимних каникул расписание изменили, и теперь автобусы его маршрута не будут ездить вплоть до следующей четверти. Рейсы возобновятся только после каникул.

Стайлз вернулся в общежитие, ругаясь себе под нос и пребывая в самом отвратительном настроении из всех возможных. Все этажи уже опустели, так что никто не мог возмутиться, когда он начал напевать искажённую версию «Let it go» во весь голос. «К черту все, к черту все, мне на все уж наплевать». Он ввалился в коридор, раздеваясь по пути, стягивая с себя мокрую толстовку (мерзость!) и такую же мокрую футболку. Ему определенно нужно было согреться, может, принять горячий душ и просто засесть за просмотр сериалов на Нетфликсе — короче, погрязнуть в пучине уныния одиноких каникул.

— Правила о недопустимости излишне громкого шума действуют даже во время зимнего перерыва в занятиях, — оповестил его раздражённый голос из-за открывшейся двери.

Дерек, куратор общежития, вошёл в комнату, и мгновенно застыл на месте при виде Стайлза, который был все ещё мокрым и все ещё без футболки.

— Оу, прости, чувак, я думал, все уже свалили по домам, все-таки каникулы, — он кивнул Хейлу и сразу же почувствовал прилив неловкости из-за своей частичной наготы.

— У тебя все в порядке? Люди обычно так себя ведут из-за итоговых тестов, но все уже закончилось, — произнёс он, характерно хмурясь.

— Да, я просто пропустил последний автобус, и теперь я не смогу вернуться домой на каникулы, ничего страшного. Ну, отец, конечно, мог бы приехать и забрать меня, но он все-таки шериф, у него не так много свободного времени. Тем более накануне праздников. Или я мог бы позвонить своему приятелю, Скотту, но это хреновая затея, потому что его учеба закончится только на следующей неделе. Да и ехать ему придется аж из Сан-Диего, это ему по пути в Бикон Хиллз придется еще два часа потратить, чтобы за мной заехать.

— Погоди, ты сказал Бикон Хиллз?

— Ага, я оттуда, вперед, «Вихри», у-хуу.

— Хм, это мой родной город, — сказал Дерек, и внезапно всё то жалкое будущее, которое Стайлз уже успел себе нарисовать в голове, превратилось в отчаянную светлую надежду.

— О МОЙ БОГ, ЭТО ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО. Ты ведь собираешься домой на каникулы? Ты ведь можешь меня подбросить? Я могу заплатить тебе за бензин.

— Эм, да, конечно, давай. Дай мне пару минут, — он неуверенно потёр заднюю часть шеи, посмотрел на Стайлза и продолжил неестественно натянутым голосом, — и почему бы тебе…не пойти одеться?

Точно. Стилински же собирался принять горячий душ и в честь этого почти разделся посреди коридора так, будто бы никому нет дела до этого.

— Да, вернусь, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, — сказал он, расплываясь в улыбке.

Стайлз влетел в ванную, помылся так быстро, как только мог, и переоделся в сухие вещи.

Своего куратора он толком не знал. Ему известно было только то, что тот был очень закрытым и по большей части хмурым. А еще он действительно следил за выполнением правил о распитии алкоголя, так что популярностью Хейл не блистал, хотя и казался вполне хорошим парнем. У Айзека, например, соседа Стайлза, были однажды проблемы с преподавателем, и Дерек помог ему урегулировать тот конфликт. Причем не совсем понятно, что его толкнуло на такой альтруизм, но Лейхи в конце концов был настолько счастлив и доволен, что выяснять и не хотелось.

Стайлз схватил сумку и помчался к комнате куратора, где обнаружил его закрывающим дверь. Ему определенно шла эта кожаная куртка. У него было немного вещей в руках, но, Стилински предположил, что большая часть уже лежала в машине.

Они направились к парковке, и, господи, Дерек раскошелился на безобразно дорогое парковочное место, не говоря уже о том, что он водил новенькую Камаро. Стайлз подумал, что он наверняка непомерно богат, и тогда всё становилось вполне логичным.

— Как у тебя с итоговыми? И кстати, какая у тебя специальность? Мне кажется, мы с тобой не особо много общались.

— История. И все хорошо.

— О боже, у тебя реально этот старый добрый кирпич, — Стайлз отвлекся на iPod Дерека и полностью переключил свое внимание на пролистывание его музыки, пока они выезжали с территории общежития и направлялись к автостраде.

Оказалось, что Хейл — прекрасная компания для таких поездок. Он почти не разговаривал, так что тишину заполнял своей болтовней Стайлз, рассказывая какие-нибудь истории, в ответ на которые его собеседник неизменно смеялся. Например, он рассказал историю о том парне, который случайно открыл порно посреди лекции. Дерек — хороший человек, в этом Стилински убедился, когда тот одобрительно хмыкнул в ответ на обронённые слова о «Звездных войнах» — это было сразу же расценено как согласие на обсуждение последних фильмов. И это обсуждение переросло в весёлую перепалку на тему стрижки Оби-Вана Кеноби. Так Стайлз и выяснил, что его собеседник — бисексуал.

— Я имею в виду, что он был таким сексуальным в «Крупной рыбе», — Дерек даже вздохнул, — но эти волосы.

— Ага, но ведь он джедай в «Звездных войнах», понимаешь? К тому же, вспомни этот момент, «помоги мне, Оби Ван, ты моя единственная надежда», — Стилински улыбнулся, потому что и сам вспомнил этот эпизод, и только потом запоздало подумал о том, что, в теории у них двоих были бы шансы сходить на настоящее свидание после этой поездки. — Да ну брось, ты хочешь сказать, что не трахнул бы Оби-Вана только из-за его стрижки?

Дерек смеялся всю дорогу, потому что Стайлз рассказывал случаи из жизни, с каждым разом все более нелепые, потом они пообсуждали, с какими знаменитостями бы хотели переспать, — и два часа до Бикон Хиллз пролетели незаметно.

Стайлз показал, где находится его дом, и Дерек остановил Камаро неподалёку.

— Чувак! Это было прекрасно, ты просто обязан дать мне свой номер, чтобы я сводил тебя пообедать. Как-нибудь во время каникул.

— Извини, — Хейл выглядел довольным и в то же время будто извиняющимся. — Я, наверное, поеду обратно в общежитие. Но мы хорошо провели время. До встречи в следующей четверти.

— Воу-воу, попридержи коней, — Стилински повернулся в сторону Дерека и уставился на него в непонимании, — ты же сказал, что живешь здесь? Ты добросил меня просто по пути домой, верно?

— Я не планировал сюда приезжать, — он пожал плечами. — Меня тут никто и не ждал.  
Стайлз внезапно все понял: это ведь был Дерек Хейл, очевидно, один из тех, кто жил в том огромном доме в лесу, по крайней мере, до ужасного пожара десять лет назад.

— Мой дядя уезжает куда-то вроде Таиланда, — он продолжил, кусая губы и наблюдая, как в голове Стайлза прокручивались шестерёнки в попытке сопоставить все детали. — Моя младшая сестра планирует уехать в Тахо кататься на сноуборде со своими друзьями. Ничего страшного.

— Эй, парень, так не годится, — заявил Стайлз категорично, — ты паркуешь эту чёртову машину и остаёшься на каникулы со мной.

— Что?

— Да брось, у нас есть гостевая комната и все такое. Это самое меньшее из того, что я могу для тебя сделать после того, как ты доставил меня сюда. Конечно, тебе придётся участвовать во всех традиционных мероприятиях семьи Стилински, ну, готовить горячий шоколад, например, и делать гирлянды из попкорна для ёлки. А, точно, ёлка! Я ещё её не достал, так что тебе нужно будет поехать со мной. И ещё одно. Мы поём рождественские песни. А когда вернётся Скотт, когда все вернутся, мы пойдём кататься на коньках рядом с парком, и будем делать ещё много всякого. Ну, что скажешь?

— Конечно, — Дерек моргнул, он выглядел буквально ошеломлённым (Стайлз прекрасно знал, что его привычка выпаливать сотню слов в минуту могла быть… деморализующей), но затем последовала улыбка, тёплая и счастливая. — Спасибо. Я бы… я бы хотел поучаствовать.

— Великолепно, — Стилински выбрался из машины и растянул на лице глуповатую улыбку. — Не могу поверить, что ты довёз меня до дома, хотя даже не собирался сюда ехать.

Дерек пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Что?

— Ты был грустным и милым, — он повторил, краснея до ушей. — А ещё я пытался придумать, как с тобой заговорить, чуть ли не с начала четверти. Я не очень… хорошо нахожу контакт с людьми.

— Заговорить со мной… — у Стилински даже челюсть отвисла, — заговорить типа заговорить или… типа позвать на свидание?

На дороге остановилась полицейская машина, и Стайлз успел только выдавить из себя «О, привет, пап» перед тем, как отец посмотрел на него, на Дерека, на Камаро — и выдал протяжный вздох.

— Сын, когда ты уезжал в школу в сентябре и сказал, что к зимним каникулам твои отношения будут, — он сделал жест, будто обозначал цитирование кавычками, — делом решенным, я даже не знал, что сказать. Но, видимо, я тебя недооценил. Привет, меня зовут Джон, я отец Стайлза.

Он протянул Дереку руку для рукопожатия, на что тот ответил тем же, не дав Стилински никакого шанса исправить сказанное:

— Приятно с Вами познакомиться.

Ну, хорошо.

Кажется, каникулы будут интересными.


End file.
